The emerging market of solid state lighting (SSL) has created a need for high-power, efficient LEDs (i.e., light emitting diodes) that can emit visible light. GaN-based LEDs are widely used for SSL applications. To compete with conventional lighting devices, the GaN-based LEDs must operate at high current, which places increased demands on the driver circuit for LEDs.
A conventional LED driver circuit is often separated or placed remote from the LED device. This, however, causes problems. One problem includes a voltage drop generated by a resistance in the wiring between the LED and its driver circuit. This power is essentially wasted. The overall energy efficiency of the LED lamp fixture is then unnecessarily reduced.
Another problem is damage of the LED and/or its driver circuit caused by inductance in the wiring between the LED and its driver circuit when high current is being used. It is well known that changing the current in an inductor with respect to time will generate a voltage across the inductor. For example, if an attempt is made to quickly start or stop a large current flowing through an inductance, a large voltage will build up across the inductance. This large voltage may momentarily cause large current to flow through the LED and the driver circuit, and may damage either or both.
Thus, there is a need to overcome this and other problems of the prior art and to provide integrated LED devices to reduce or eliminate resistance and inductance associated with conventional connection between the LED and its driver circuit.